


Filthy

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, It's the triple threat, M/M, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: The brunette couldn't help but shy away from Dave's overbearing gaze. He felt embarrassed at the thought of Dave sticking his face anywhere nearthere.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> You already know what time it is... Time for some more smut for an underrated ship.

“You want me to do what?” Marty asked in a flustered tone.

Dave was currently on top of Marty nestled between his splayed open legs, pressing his naked body into Marty's enticingly. They had been making out and rubbing against each other for awhile, which was usually a precursor to sex, before Dave sat back and announced to Marty what he really wanted. It had taken Marty by surprise and he almost thought he heard the ginger wrong, but he soon realized he wasn't mistaken after all.

“Sit on my face,” Dave repeated. Expression stoic, no shame.

At this, Marty's cheeks began to heat up a little. The brunette couldn't help but shy away from Dave's overbearing gaze. He felt embarrassed at the thought of Dave sticking his face anywhere near _there_. Sure, Dave's gone down on him plenty of times, but he's never had anyone do _that_ to him. It's not like Marty was dirty or unclean. He was just a little self-conscious.

“I don't know…”

“If you're worried about your hygiene, I don't care, alright?” Dave sighed as if he could read Marty's mind. “It's not my first time doing this.”

“It is for me…” Marty mumbled.

But Dave's hearing was like a hawk, probably due to the numerous arguments he's insighted over the years with people muttering shit under their breath, and fixed Marty with a deadpan expression. Marty expected Dave to laugh at him and call him a prude for not being as experienced as him; expected a lot of things, really. What Marty _didn't_ expect, however, was Dave's expression softening slightly as he reached out to cup Marty under the chin, forcing Marty to reluctantly make eye contact.

“Are you serious? You mean you never...” Dave trailed off, sounding astonished. “...with anyone?”

The blush on Marty's face was telling, but Dave still couldn't quite believe it. Not even when Marty gave him confirmation.

“No one's ever asked to do that,” Marty admitted, face hot with shame. “I figured I was just too _disgusting_ or something…”

“Hey, look at me,” Dave said in a firm tone, making sure he had Marty's undivided attention. He didn't dare give the smaller man a chance to look away. “You're _not_ disgusting.”

He looked as if he wanted to believe Dave, but the ginger could sense that he still wasn't fully convinced. He bent over Marty and nuzzled his nose against the shell of the small man's ear, letting his breath wash down Marty's supple neck to send a delicious shudder down his spine. Dave smirked at how easily undone Marty is sometimes.

“If I thought you were disgusting, I wouldn't be fucking you into this mattress every night,” Dave growled hotly into Marty's ear. He heard Marty swallow audibly. “Now, do what I say. _Sit. On. My. Face._ ”

Marty's face was glowing from how embarrassed and turned on he was by those words. He knew Dave had a penchant for saying filthy things during the throes of passion, but somehow that sentence alone was enough to make Marty blush harder than the most vulgar things Dave was capable of saying. Dave climbed off of Marty and pulled the brunette along with him as he did. They switched places so Dave was on his back now with his head propped up on the pillows while Marty kneeled on the mattress beside him.

“How do you want me to do this?” Marty asked, gazing down the length of Dave's body.

“You know how you ride me sometimes? Just like that, baby,” Dave explained, licking his lips slightly in anticipation.

It made Marty's cock give an excited twitch and he wordlessly complied to Dave’s instructions. He swung a leg over Dave's body with his back facing towards the ginger's face. Marty straddled Dave and scooted himself backwards until he could feel that his ass was nestled against Dave's face. A shiver wracked his small frame when a breath ghosted over his exposed hole, prompting Dave to chuckle softly.

“Just relax and enjoy yourself,” Dave reassured, reaching out and running his hands over the curve of Marty's ass.

The brunette let out a shaky breath just in time to feel Dave press his face snuggly in between Marty's cheeks. The first swipe of Dave's tongue is lengthy yet gentle, starting from Marty's perineum and across his quivering entrance. It drew a surprised gasp out of Marty despite him being more or less prepared for it. The initial feeling he got was revulsion, but only because he didn't want Dave to think he was nasty. It felt weird at first, but quite nice after Dave continued to do it a few more times.

It took Marty a few moments to get used to the new sensation, but he soon relaxed when he was sure he hadn't grossed Dave out. In fact, Dave was already getting into it, it seemed. He was lapping at Marty's hole so much that Marty could practically feel the man's jaw working vigorously. Dave tries to press his tongue firmly into Marty as a means to penetrate him, but Marty clenched his muscles on instinct. This caused Dave to caress Marty's ass tenderly as if to soothe him without having to use words.

Marty bent forward a little to press himself further onto Dave's face and relaxed, allowing his lover to try once again. Marty licked his lips and bit down on them when Dave's tongue entered him slightly. His toes curled and he let out a breathy moan as Dave sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin surrounding his entrance. Marty gripped onto Dave's shins as he rocked his hips backwards, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Dave's mouth pleasuring him in a way that had been unknown to Marty until now.

Dave gripped Marty's cheeks and spread them apart to get his face even further into the crevice. His ministrations became more rigorous as he was determined to give Marty the best experience possible. It seemed to work since Marty started making more noise and was actively seeking out the odd, yet pleasing contact of Dave's wet tongue sliding over his hole. It also helped that Dave's hot breath was fanning over the damp skin, causing it to cool pleasantly.

Dave maneuvered a hand down between Marty's legs and sought out the straining erection he knew was undoubtedly there. He wrapped his fingers around the hot, aroused member and fisted it gently as he ate Marty out in long, firm swipes of his tongue. Marty moaned and his hips stuttered, confused on whether he he should thrust up into Dave's fist or push himself back onto the the warm slippery muscle caressing his hole.

At this point, Marty is practically riding Dave's face, an aspect that Dave thoroughly enjoyed as he kissed and licked the tight skin. In the midst of Marty losing himself to the new sensations, he returned the favor and gripped Dave's weeping cock. It was engorged and throbbing for attention which Marty was more than generous to oblige. They seemed to move in tandem with each other after that, nailing down a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Marty raised up on his knees slightly and sat fully onto Dave's face, practically smothering the ginger with his ass, but it isn't enough to get Dave to tap out. He rolled with the punches and rimmed Marty with reckless abandon as he sucked in deep breaths through his nose. The sound of Dave lapping at him hungrily made Marty's cock jerk within Dave's hand, coaxing out the inevitable orgasm that had been slowly building up inside the brunette.

His ground his ass harshly against Dave's face and let out a broken whimper. His body shook violently and he came with a choked up moan, coming all over Dave's fist and stomach. Marty tried to keep stroking Dave, but the intensity of his orgasm left him feeling drained. He collapsed forward, catching himself by Dave's shins once again and panted as Dave worked his tongue in and around his hole for a few moments longer before letting his head drop back to breath his breath.

Marty stayed there until Dave gave him a pat on the ass, prompting him to move.

“Get on your hands and knees for me,” Dave ordered in a haggard voice.

Marty complied and stuck his ass up in the air like an animal in heat, assuming he knew what Dave wanted. Instead, Dave surprised him by jacking himself off until he came with a grunt and coated Marty's slick hole in long spurts. The warmth of Dave's release and the strain of keeping himself up made Marty's thighs tremble enticingly. Dave could've screwed Marty so far into the mattress that he wouldn't be able to walk right for a week, but the knowledge of getting Marty off with his tongue was enough for him. Besides, he had something else in mind.

Just when Marty was sure that Dave was finished, the ginger caught him off guard again by lapping at Marty's exposed entrance. He collected as much of his release as he could on his tongue and wordlessly coaxed the smaller man to face him. Dave grabbed Marty by the back of his neck, snatching up a handful of curls, and mashed their mouths together. They rejoiced in a sloppy, messy kiss as Dave forced his own come into Marty's mouth, which the brunette accepted gratefully.

Marty could taste Dave's come vividly, of course, but there was also a hint of himself on Dave's lips that made his spent cock twitch. Marty didn't know why he'd been so insecure before, because this was the single most hottest thing they've ever done. Marty almost wanted to kick himself for not thinking of this sooner, but supposed it was better late than never. They make out briefly until most of the bitter taste is gone and part breathlessly when they can no longer deny themselves oxygen.

“Do you feel disgusting now?” Dave inquired, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he held Marty close.

“I feel absolutely _filthy_ ,” Marty confessed with a pleased smirk. “But in the best way possible.”


End file.
